Thunder Fist
Retired Marvel OC | Character Existence Retracted A newcomer to the New York area, Jonas Spenser is quiet, secretive, and a little paranoid. There are rumours that he may be running from something. Background Jonas' early life was not easy. His father cut out on Lucia, his mother, as soon as she got pregnant, and he grew up without any sort of steady father figure. To make matters worse, his mother struggled with jobs for most of his childhood. Moving around often, he had trouble settling into a school. In spite of a sharp intelligence, he never turned in homework, and his mother showed little attention. By his early teens, he was skipping classes often. After a bad series of jobs, ending with his mother being unable to find a job, his mother became addicted to drugs when he was 13, and as she began to lose herself in drugs, he began to run with kids on the streets, hardly ever showing up to school. A smart and enterprising kid, he was soon working for some of the street gangs in the area, picking pockets and running short cons. From the street hustlers, he learned the skills to survive on his own, and by the time he was 15, he was living on the street on his own, rather than put up with the men whom his mother had begun to date. Life on the streets was challenging, but Jonas soon discovered he had an edge. During a scam gone wrong, a man tried to punch him. For Jonas, the world seemed to slow. He saw the man's fist swing towards him, and then he felt a distant feeling, as if the man had struck him through a pillow. Punching the man in return, Jonas fled, thinking that the man hadn't been a very good fighter. But, as his life in the streets continued, Jonas got in more fights, and discovered, whenver someoen hit him, it felt as if something buffered him from the force of the blow, so that by the time they touched him, there was hardly any force behind it at all. After discovering this, Jonas slowly began to realize, he was absorbing the energy directed at him. By age 16, Jonas had realized he was a Mutant, and began to seek out other mutants who had fled to the streets. Putting together a crew of powered kids, he began to explore his powers, and the powers of his friends. They became a gang, he taught them pickpocketing, and then moved up to stealing cars. His gang was successful, and he managed to get one of the older kids to rent a home, in Seattle, Washington. They stole cars and did jobs for the underworld to support their gang, and began to use the net for recruiting, and joined in several forums to discuss the new 'mutant outbreak'. Jonas was collecting friends all over the world, and felt more comfortable than ever. Exploring his powers and his friends, he began to think that there was nothing they couldn't do. Perhaps in his overconfidence, he was less than prudent in his security planning. Some of the mutants were out on jobs, some were just out, when the house was attacked. Jonas was one of the first hit, whoever attacked had good intel on the capabilities of the mutants at the house, and Jonas was taken out with a tazer before he knew what was going on. When he came to, he was trapped, in a strange facility. Jonas didn't know who had taken him, but they knew enough about his abilities to keep his hands and feet covered in strange gauntlets and boots, siphoning away the energy that he stored before he could build up enough to harm anyone. Over the next few months, Jonas lived the life of a lab rat. None of his captors, not even the masked scientists would speak to him. He spent his nights testing the limits of his metal cell, testing the capabilities of his gauntlets. He spent his days on a table, being tested. They seemed most interested in what would and wouldn't penetrate the field that surrounded him. Jonas learned a great deal about his field from these tests. It took him quite some time, but eventually, Jonas found a hole in the security around him. The guantlets siphoned a great deal of the energy he absorbed away, but he found that he could 'cling' to a tiny portion, storing it. Day by day, he stored more and more, until he built up enough power to let loose a powerful blast inside the guantlets and the boots. When they shattered, all that remained was to fight his way free. Avoiding the guards with stun guns and automatic rifles, he fled through the facility. Of course, nothing is easy. Even when he escaped, Jonas found himself in the middle of nowhere, a test facility burried in the wilderness. Hiding and doing his best to survive, he found his way to civilization. Unsure of who kidnapped him, whether they took more of his gang, or where he was, Jonas is just starting to try to figure out what happened to him. Personality *Leader: Jonas is a confident and skillful leader. He ran his own street gang for years before the attack which broke the gang up. He knows how to help people work together, organize activity, and to lead in risky situations. He leads by example, and tries to always earn the trust of those whom he leads. *Overconfident: Always confident, Jonas can be a little bit arrogant at times. This can be exacerbated by his powers, which at times make him feel invulnerable. Due to his recent capture, he's had a reality check in this department, but he still overestimates his own abilities at times, and sometimes takes on more than he can chew. *Undisciplined: Jonas isn't really a 'get in line' sort of fellow. He likes to lead groups, but he's never been good at following orders, or dealing with bureaucracy. If it requires patience or paperwork, he'd rather be elsewhere. He distrusts police, and the 'system' in general, believing that it all to be part of a corrupt and over extended upper class power struggle. *Courageous: Jonas has little sense of his own mortality. When faced with a split second decision, Jonas will leap forward without fear. He will often act on gut instinct, and, in spite of his 'hardass' self image, often puts himself in danger to save those he cares about. Jonas will almost never 'chicken out' of doing anything, particularly if a friend's safetey relies upon it. *Showoff: Jonas likes to impress people, and show off. In cars, with freerunning, almost anything he does, he likes to do flashy. His powers keep him from hurting himself, and he'd never endanger someone else by showing off, but he still has a flair for the dramatic. Logs *2010-07-01 - You are not Alone - Jonas has an astral conversation with Professor X. *2010-07-19 - Say Ewww - There's an Anti Mutant Riot. Captain America appears to calm it with Avenger back up. Things take a turn for the worse when Toad appears...and licks She-Hulk. Ewww. *2010-07-26 - The Power of Memories - Meeting with Jonas, Xavier helps him draw details from his past so that he can face the future. *2010-08-01 - Art and Music - Some folks from the school and a friend visit a unique art gallery in NYC. *2010-08-26 - A Meeting in a Hotel Room - Simone arranges a meeting among a few people who could assist Pete Wisdom. Demonstrations are made and things are learned. *2010-09-23 - Kurt's Very Merry UnBirthday - The gang throws a surprise birthday party for Kurt. Category:Marvel Retired